catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Warrior's Den/Archive 1
Snowstripe- '''*sits down and grooms pelt* "Hawkfire," a deep voice meowed. Hawkfire woke up in a dream, finding herself looking at a silver tom with warm green eyes. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Hawkfire challenged him. "Relax, Hawkfire, I am Riverstar, the first leader of RiverCLan,You have been chosen to go with four other cats to the Tribe to recieve a message." Hawkfire looked confused, but nodded solemly. "As you wish, Riverstar." Riverstar dipped his head to her and faded in the darkness, leaving Hawkfire to wake up in the real world. '''Whitethroat: hey Snowstripe, I'm going hunting wish me luck. *walks out* Whitethroat: *walks in* That was good, anyone here?, Snowstripe: I'm here, Whitethroat. How's the prey running? Whitethroat: Seems good. how are you? Snowstripe: '''I'm fine, but bored. Winterfall's out hunting. '''Hawkfire: I'm so bored! *throws a moss ball at snowstripe* Whitethroat: *jumps up and catchs moss ball, then starts clawing it to bits* Snowstripe: '''*purrs* What are we, kits? '''Whitethroat: *looks up* something like that. Whitethroat: *sits down* "that was fun" Hawkfire: I'm a kit, I know that for sure. But I'm also the RiverClan deputy Whitethroat: *purrs* "you did well at the Gathering by the way" Cloverheart:-Pads in tired(sorry it won't change to normal)Hey yall! Heard something about we being kits? Snowstripe- They were playing with moss. Firepelt: (Thunderclan warrior) "Hawkfire has left Riverclan and joined Thunderclan to be my mate." Dappletail: *She padded to firepelt* You should go back to your territory. I mean, Doesn't she miss you or something? *Sits and licks pelt while waiting for reply* Dappletail: Im going to go hunting now. I should come back with a little, i hope. Retrieved from RiverClan Leader's Den Brookkit: C'mon Firekit, we can go in here. Don't be so much like Skykit. You know she's waiting for us to explore the medicine den. Firekit: I know. Herbs are soooo boring. But she likes them, as far as I'' know. Brookkit: But you do have to admit, she would be good in the medicine den. She's quiet, and careful, and all that stuff. Firekit: Yeah, I know. Anyway this is where I'm going to sleep when I'm a warrior. *flicks tail at Hawkfire's nest* Brookkit: That's where Hawkfire used to sleep. That traitor! *hisses* Firekit: Yeah, I know. But I want to meet her. How much courage do you think it took to leave RiverClan to be with her mate? Brookkit: A lot. I know. I want to be deputy when I'm older! Firekit: No, I do! Brookkit: Aren't these nests springy? You could jump on them and EVERYTHING. Firekit: *jumps* Hey, you're right. Brookkit: Am I ever not? Firekit: *sighs* Let's go get Skykit and go visit the medicine den. '''Whitethroat:' Cloverheart thanks for keeping Autumnpaw busy well I was away Golenfern: Whitethroat! You're back! *purrs in welcome* Shadowheart: '*Yawns and pads in, covered in mud* Cloverheart: Welcome back! '''Shadowheart: '*Begins licking mud out of fur* "Yuck! It tastes like ThunderClan!" '''Goldenfern: Where have you been, Shadowheart? Shadowheart: '''"I was hunting and I chased a vole into ThunderClan territory, not nowing, and a silver she-cat attacked me and threw me into the mud. She though I was spying." '''Goldenfern: *sighs* Shadowheart, you should be more careful. That could've started a war between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Shadowheart: '''"Well, Im sorry I strayed across the border. She I should have noticed because I was pretty far in!" *Sighs* '''Goldenfern: *sighs again, shaking head* Oh Shadowheart, you're hopeless! *purrs in amusement* Well, I guess there isn't anything we can do about it now. *looks around den curiously* By the way, have you seen Solarwind and Dawnfire? I heard them say they were going for a walk yesterday, but I haven't seen them since! Shadowheart: '''"I though I saw them going across the Thunderpath when I was hunting." Troutleap pads in. "Hiya there!" he greets '''Goldenfern: Hmmmm, that's odd... Oh, hi Troutleap! Shadowheart: '''*Twists head as she tries to clean off her back and neck* '''Goldenfern: *Pricks ears* I smell ThunderClan... *hurries out of den, into the camp* ---- Solarwind: *makes a nest right beside Dawnfire's* Dawnfire: *limps in, and curls up* Solarwind: *purrs, licks her head, then curls up beside her* Dawnfire: Goodnight, Solarwind. I love you so much Solarwind: *tenderly licks her cheek* Goodnight, Dawnfire. I love you too In Troutleap's dream Cloverheart waits at the StarClan border. Sleeping..... Featherstep twitched in her sleep. Willowflower:*awakes from sleep and yawns.Stands up and streachs,and pads out of the den.